Love at First Sight
by kisey
Summary: Ya intinya love at first sight/? GOT7 MarkBam fanfic


**LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT**

Author: adeheavensbee

Cast: -MarkBam (MarkxBamBam)

-JJ (JBxJr)

-JackYeom (JacksonxYugyeom)

Genre : Humor, Romance (tapi dikit)

**Warning!**

**Bahasa amburegul, pas baca langsung kejang kejang, typo dimana mana, alurnya kecepetan, humornya garing/?.**

Summary : intinya love at first sight/?

Oh iye tiang listrik itu yugyeom yea

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading!? ﾟﾘﾃ****?**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oi! Nama gua Kunpimook Bhuwakul panggil aja gua Bambam. Hfft.. hari ini gua harus pindah dari Thailand karna gua harus sekolah di Korea.

Pas sampe di Korea gua bingung nyari sepupu gua ya siapa lagi selain si Yugyeom, gua lupa mukanya, sampe-sampe gua salah liat orang. Rasanya malu banget tau ga-_-. Eh ada yang megang pundak gua, gua langsung noleh tuh dan ternyata itu Yugyeom. Dia langsung ngajak gua ke rumah dia.

Sesampainya dirumah..

"Eomma aku pulang!" Ucap Yugyeom.

"Apakah kau sudah menemukan Bambam?" Ucap Eomma Yugyeom sambil berjalan menghampiri Yugyeom.

"Sudah Eomma, nah ini Bambamnya" Ucap Yugyeom.

"Annyeong Ahjumma" Ujarku.

"Ah annyeong Bambam, wah wajahmu masih tetap lucu ya."

"Haha, gomawo Ahjumma" Ujarku.

Skip

Ah akhirnya gua sampe dirumah sepupu gua si Yugyeom tiang listrik itu loh :|. Rumahnye mewah banget , lebih mewah dari rumah gua, anjir gua iri. Oh iya, mulai besok gua bakal satu sekolah sama si tiang listrik. Ah gua cape mending gua bobo. Babay pens kuh :*.

Besoknya..

"Bambam bangun! Ini sudah pagi, cepat bangun dan langsung mandi, lalu langsung ke bawah untuk sarapan!" Ucap Ahjumma.

"Ne Ahjumma" Ujarku

Gua langsung bangun terus mandi. Setelah mandi gua langsung lari ke bawah. Ternyata di bawah udah ada Yugyeom dkk.

"PAGEH EPERIBADEHH" Sapaku dengan ceria.

"Pageh juga, duduk lu sono langsung makan, bentar lagi kite bakal ke sekolah. " Ucap Yugyeom

Skip

"Uy Bamban! Cepetan elah!" Ucap Yugyeom.

"Iye tiang listrik!" Ujarku.

Yeay akhirnya gua sampai disekolah, anjir ini sekolahnya kek asrama.-.

"Gyeom ini asrama ya?" Ujarku.

"Iya kali, gatau juga" Ucap Yugyeom.

"Yaelah gua kira lu tau" Ujarku.

"Kagak lah gua aja baru masuk ini sekolah" Ucap Yugyeom.

"Oh gua kira lu udah lama disini" Ujarku

"Sudahlah! Ayo kita masuk!" Ucap Yugyeom.

"Ayo!" Ujarku dengan semangat.

Wihh sekolah ini bangus bingow. Gua langsung terpesona sama sekolah ini/? Gua ama si tiang listrik langsung ke ruang Kepala Sekolah untuk memgetahui kelas gua ama si tiang listrik

Setelah ke ruang Kepala Sekolah ternyata gua ama tiang listrik satu kelas yaitu kelas X-A. Bisa gila gua satu kelas ama si tiang listrik. Tapi gapapa deng jadi gua bisa nge dugem bareng sama si tiang listrik di sekolah. Ehh stop/? Tiba tiba gua fokus ngeliat satu cowok yang lagi main basket.

"Eh Bam! Lu kenapa oy?" Ucap Yugyeom sambil mukul mukul bahu Bambam. Bambam pun ga ngedenger apa yang dibilang Yugyeom.

"OY LU KENAPA ELAH MAKE BENGONG GITU OY!" Ucap Yugyeom sambil megang toa biar kedengeran sama Bambam.

"Ah iya apa?" Ucap Bambam dengan polosnya.

"Tadi lu ngeliatin apa sih? Sampe bengong gitu." Ucap Yugyeom

"Itu liat kesana coba, liat yang rambutnya item." Ucap Bambam.

"ITU YANG RAMBUTNYA ITEM BANYAK DODOL GOLOK MANA GOLOK" Ucap Yugyeom sambil nahan emosi.

"Itu yang sepatunya warna merah." Ucap Bambam sambil bengong.

"Yang mana sih?" Ucap Yugyeom yang masih kebingungan.

"Yang nge shoot bola itu!" Ucap Bambam sambil nunjuk nunjuk.

"Yang mana?" Ucap Yugyeom yang masih nyari.

"AH LU BUTA AH!" Ucap Bambam sambil emosi/?

"Oh itu, gua kenal namanya Mark Tuan, dia temen gua pas SMP" Ucap Yugyeom.

'Oh Mark namanya' Batin Bambam

"OY BAM NGAPA NGELAMUN LAGI SIH" Ucap Yugyeom.

"Kagak lagi mikirin Mark aja. Dia kece ya." Gumamku

"Lu mau gua bantuin kagak buat ngedeketin die? Kagak? Yaudah" Ucap Yugyeom

"Eh gua mau elah" Ujarku.

"Wani piro? :v ga deng canda" Ucap Yugyeom.

"Ih sue lu-_- Udahlah masuk ke kelas aja kalo telat mati gua." Ujarku.

"Iye dah serah lu" Ucap si tiang listrik

Mereka langsung menghilang kek pesulap gitu loh/?

"Oy ini pelajaran nge bosenin" Ucap si tiang listrik

"Iye nih mabal yok? Lumayan sekalian gua ngeliat Mark :v" Ujarku

"Njir-_- najis lo. Tapi mabal mah ayok lah." Ucap tiang listrik

"Tapi gimana caranya?" Ucapku

"Lu pura pura sakit ajeh, ntar gua yang bawa lu ke uks" ucap tiang listrik

"Yaudin" ucapku.

Lalu Bambam memulai aksinya/?

"Arghh ahh ahh/?" Bambam kesakitan/?

"PA PA ITU BAMBAM ASMA KEK NYA" Ucap Jaebum

"CEPAT BAWA KE UKS" Ucap Pa Asep

"IYA PA SEDIA SIAP MULAI" seketika Yugyeom lari ke uksi

Di uks..

"Anjir gua ngakak pas lu bilang sedia siap mulai :v hampir ketawa gua tadi :v" Ucap Bambam sambil ngakak/?

"Kan biar ada kesan humor nya gitu/? Btw, akting lu bangus tadi :v" Kata tiang listrik

"Iye dums gua kan mau jadi aktor" ujar bambam sambil sok sok'an/?

"Gua mah aminin aja/?" Kata tiang listrik

"Eh btw, Mark lagi dimana ya?" Ujar bambam sambil nyari nyari mark/?

"Ah elu Mark mulu gua enpi nih, gua kan gapunya kecengan :(" ucap tiang listrik sambil sok sok'an mau nangis/?

"Udah ah gua mau cari Mark dolo" ucap bambam langsung nyelonong/?

"IH BAMBAM JANGAN NINGGALIN GUA, GUA PUNDUNG NIH PUNDUNG/?" Ucap tiang listrik (pundung itu sejenis murung/?)

"IYA DEH MANGKANNYA CEPETAN KESINI GUA UDAH DILAPANGAN LU MASIH DI UKS CEPETAN" ucap bambam sambil teriak dan seketika yugyeom udah di sebelahnya/?

"Anjir lu ngagetin aje kalo gua jantungan gimana?!" Ucap bambam rada emosi/?

"Yaudah sih kalo lu jantung gua bersyukur akhirnya gua gapunya sepupu kek elu" ucap yugyeom watados/?

"ANJIR JAHAT LU AH GA TEMEN NIH GA TEMEN/? ;A;" ucap bambam sambil ngancem kek bocah sd :v

"Canda deng :v. Berasa hambar tau ga hidup ini tanpa sepupuku yang gila ini/?" Kata si yugyeom sambil ngerayu gitu/?

"Yaudah sih, ga usah ngerayu ngerayu segala jijik liatnya. Btw, MARK KESAYANGAN GUA MANA YA?" Ucap bambam sambil rada teriak/?, yugyeom hampir muntah denger kata KESAYANGAN :v

"YAUDAH SIH GA USAH TERIAK TERIAK JARAK KITA ITU CUMA SATU CM JADI GAUSAH TERIAK" Ucap yugyeom sambil teriak juga.

"YAUDAH SIH YA LU JUGA GA USAH TERIAK" ucap bambam emosi/?

"Berhubung di lapangan gaada kita cari dimana lagi ya?" Ucap bamban

"Di kantin keknya ada deh" ucap yugyeom

"Yaudah sih ya kita ke kantin! Let's go!" Ucap bambam dengan ceria gitu/?

Yuhuy akhirnya gua ama tiang lisrik di kantin dan gua liat disitu ada MARK! Akhirnya gua ketemu pujaan hati gua :v

"OHMAYGASH YUGYEOM ITU ADA MARK, KECENYA DIAAA" ucap bambam sambil berbinar binar/?

"Biasa aja, gausah ribet, btw ini dikantin kan? Gua mau beli makanan dulu :v" ucap yugyeom

"Ah dasar lu, eh tapi ikutan mesen lah :v" ucap bambam

"Ngek lo-_-" ucap yugyeom

Makanan gua udah jadi lumayan lah dibayarin yugyeom jarang jarang yugyeom mau bayarin gua. Euh gua ama yugyeom duduk dimana nih-_- semua meja penuh-_-

"Oy tiang listrik kita duduk dimana nih?" Ucap bambam

"Gua manusia oy bukan tiang listrik, bentar gua mikir dulu" ucap yugyeom

"Yaudah sih yaa" ucap bambam

Seketika yugyeom lari ke arah mark.

"Mark boleh ikut duduk ga? Tapi gua berdua, boleh ga?" Ucap yugyeom

"Eh elo yugyeom, boleh lah" ucap mark dengan kecenya/?

"Bam sini!" Ucap yugyeom

'Ah shit make duduk di meja mark dkk lagi-_- nanti gua malah terbang-_-' batin bambam

"IYA!" Ucap bambam

Gua jalan santai, dalam hati mah dia deg degan. Gua langsung duduk disebelah yugyeom.

"Eh lo duduknya sebelah mark, ini tempat udah di booking sama jackson, jr, sama jaebum" Ucap yugyeom

"Sialan lu, kalo nge booking liat sikon dong ntar gua terbang gimana" ucap bambam

Akhirnya gua mengalah dan pindah jadinya gua duduk di sebelah mark deh gua deg deg an kan. Dan pas gua duduk temen temen mark dateng semua-_- kan gua malu.

"A-YO WHATAPP BRO/?" Ucap jackson

"Whatapp itu aplikasih oy-_-" ucap jr.

"Yaudah sih" ucap jackson.

"Eh btw, mark ini sopo yo?" Ucap jaebum sambil nunjuk yugyeom ama bambam.

"Oh ini yugyeom, yang satu lagi gua gatau.-. Yugyeom belom ngenalin ke gua" ucap mark

"Oh iya, kenalin gua yugyeom! Ini temen gua bambam" ucap yugyeom

"Oh salam kenal gua jaebum, ini jr pacar gua tersayang {}, ini jackson." Ucap jaebum sambil nunjuk jr sama jackson

"SALAM KENAL YO!" ucap jr sama jackson bersamaan

"Iya salam kenal juga" ucap bambam dam yugyeom

Akhirnya gua dan 5 orang lainnya langsung makan/?

"Oh iya mark, itu si bambam ngeceng lu" ucap yugyeom

"ANJIR LU TIANG LISTRIK JANGAN BONGKAR SEKARANG ELAH GUA MASIH MAU JADI SECRET ADMINER DIA IH" ucap bambam emosi

"Yaudah sih gausah teriak" ucap yugyeom

"CIE MARK ADA YANG NGECENG" kata jackson

"CIE CIE" Kata jj couple

"Apaan sih-_-" kata mark.

"Kalo suka mah lu bilang aja mark" kata jackson

"Kalo suka sih gua belom tau.-." Kata mark

Seketika gua sakit/? Gua lanjutin makan sambil merenung sendiri sakit tau sakit. SAKITNYA TUH DISINI DI DALAM HATIKU /nyanyi/? *author gila*. Hiks gua sakit. Gua enpi pula. Enpi liat jackson sama yugyeom mesra gitu pas makan, mereka bercanda, so sweet deh, apalagi jj couple mereka suap suapan. Ih enpi gua. Kapan gua ama mark gitu. Sayang mark kemungkinan ga suka gua sakit njir. Dan kemungkinan yugyeom suka sama jackson deh.

"CIE GYEOM MESRA BANGET SAMA JACKSON KOK GUA ENPI SIH JANGAN JANGAN GYEOM SUKA YA SAMA JACKSON" ucap bambam ngakak/?

"Apasih tapi kemungkinan gua suka sih abisnya jackson lucu" ucap yugyeom sambil nge blushing gitu/?

"CIE JACKSON ADA YANG NGECENG, GANTAIN YO TADI LU KAN UDAH NISTAIN GUA TADI" kata mark

"CIE CIE" kata jj couple *mereka kerjanya cuma ngomong cie cie doang/?

"Yaudah sih kapan kapan gua tembak yugyeom deh" kata jackson

"Uhuy yugyeom mau ditembak :v" kata bambam sambil jingkrak jingkrak/?

"Aduh gua blushing deh/?" Kata yugyeom/?

Akhirnya mereka berakhir di acara ngakak ngakakan bersama yugyeom dan bambam/? Dan mereka langsung masuk ke kelasnya masing masing tapi mark sempet bisik bisik gitu sama yugyeom/? Yaudah sih.

Yap. Sekarang gua lagi belajar ini pelajaran pa asep lagi-_- bosen sumpah tapi yaudahlah ya biar gua pinter ini.

TINONG TINONG TINONG! bel berbunyi/? WAKTUNYA PULANG YUHUUU/?

Gua sih langsung beres beres pengen pulang ga tahan disekolah. Eh si yugyeom manggil gua-_-

"OY BAMBAM, KATA MARK LU KE ATAP SEKOLAH YA, NANTI GUA NYUSUL YA" Ucap yugyeom.

"SIP" kata bambam.

Ya udah sih mark ga tepat banget nyuruh gua ke atap sekolah najisin ah gua kan pengen pulang tapi demi mark kesayangan gua, gua ke atap deh

Pas gua kesana OHMAIGASH ada anak anak yang tadi yaitu mark, jr, jb, jackson dan yang gua anehin YUGYEOM ADA DI SANA?! KATANYA DIA MAU NYUSUL.

"Oi mark, ada apa manggil gua?" Kata bambam

"Engga gua cuma mau ngomong gini." Kata mark

"Ngomong apa?" Kata bambam

"Lu mau ga jadi pacar gua? Engga juga gapapa kok" kata mark

"Hmm... mau kok" kata bambam sambil blushing gitu/?

"Beneran?" Kata mark ganyangka

"Iya serius, tapi gua aneh tadi kan katanya kamu ga suka sama gua, tapi kenapa tiba tiba nembak gua gini?" Kata bambam

"Waktu pas lu liatin gua, gua tau lu liatin gua, dan pas lu pergi gua jatoh tau pas main basket gara gara ikutan ngeliatin lu/?. Nah dari situ gua mulai suka sama lu. Pas tadi makan gua kan liatin lu cuma lu nya aja ga nyadar. Dan jawaban gua ga suka itu ga maksud sih tadinya kalo gua bilang gua suka ama lu ntar lu nya terbang, dan gua ngerasain rasanya love at firsh sight" kata mark

"Maygash gua terbang/?" Kata bambam

"Kan udah gua bilang/?" Kata mark

"Yaudah lah intinya lop yu moah/?" Kata bambam

"Lop yu tu/?" Kata mark

Lalu mereka berpelukan/? Yugyeom dkk pada nangis liatnya so sweet tau ga :( *author enpi:(

Oh iya, jackson udah pacaran sama yugyeom loh/? Dia nembak lewat sms sih jadi ga pada tau/? :v

Jadi intinya JR SAMA JB BAKAL DAPET PAJAK JADIAN BANYAK NIH/? NANTI BAGI BAGI YA PAJAKNYA *AUTHOR SARAP*

**THE END YAH**

**SALAM**.


End file.
